


Dying to be with you

by Thedarkrose17



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Corpse Bride (2005) Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27198092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thedarkrose17/pseuds/Thedarkrose17
Summary: Noctis is getting married but it's far from traditional* * *A.k.a Corpse Bride au for Prom's birthday with a twist ish
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Dying to be with you

**Author's Note:**

> Since I did a nightmare before Christmas one for Noct's day I figured I'd do corpse bride for Prom's. Some how this au feels more...Morbid ish I guess
> 
> I hope it's ok and also apologies it's short
> 
> Also wish I could tag this as just corpse bride au but ao3 is like nope

Prompto walks into the church, finally getting to put his wedding suit to full use and honestly he couldn't be happier.

His skeletal hand visible as he nervously straightens his suit up and part of his ribcage peeking through the rip in his shirt but he didn't care. 

Plus he had nothing else to wear but the clothes he was buried in anyway.

He looks at Noctis at the altar and smiles. Someone loves him. For real this time. He'd finally found happiness again after his tragic end.

Noctis offers him a nervous smile as Prompto reaches him. A wedding of his choice this time not for status but for love. 

He cared for Luna, yes but she deserved happiness of her own. To marry someone who she truly loved and who loved her in return. He wasn't that person.

Plus he loved Prompto. He'd bonded with him. Yes he was a corpse but soon Noctis would be too.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Prompto mutters to him. "It's a pretty big sacrifice."

Noctis looks at him grabbing his hands. One bone and the other pale blue flesh.

"Prom, I'll sacrifice anything to be with you...I'll die for you...Literally." he replies.

Prompto's heart would punch his ribcage at that if it could still beat. But he settles on a smile and a gentle squeeze of Noctis' hands.

"You sap." Prompto replies. He's grateful he can't blush.

Noctis brushes some hair from Prompto's face.

"It'll hurt." Prompto whispers, brows knitting together.

"I know..." Noctis mutters. He's thought about it and he's not going back from this.

"It'll suck seeing you in pain...Still I guess poison is the less...Horrific option." Prompto tries to pout but it's rather difficult. Least Noctis doesn't laugh at his attempt.

Noctis gently strokes his cold cheek. He stares at Prompto as their skeleton priest speaks up, Noctis doesn't focus, focussing instead on his future husband.

The old priest places a golden cup and a dark red bottle of poison on the table.

Noctis only snaps out of it when it's his turn to speak. He raises his hand and looks into Prompto's eyes.

"With this hand, I will lift your sorrows." Noctis grabs the cup. "Your cup will never empty...For I will be your wine." he looks up at Prompto.

The skeleton priest looks over to Prompto.

"Now you." he speaks.

Prompto smiles, looking at Noctis who offers it back. 

"With this hand, I will lift your sorrows." Prompto carefully grabs the bottle of poison. Hoping not to drop it and spill it everywhere. "Your cup will never empty..." he pours said poison into Noctis' cup. "For I will be your wine."

Noctis notes it's red. Like red wine. Somehow that quells his nerves somewhat. He half expected a toxic green looking liquid with a foul smell considering it was made by the dead.

But it's not wine. No wine has a skull on the bottle now does it?

Prompto looks nervous watching as Noctis pinches his nose before drinking the poison.

Prompto watches his groom drop the now empty cup moments later, his eyes shrinking before Noctis clutches at his chest.

The corpse panics, grabbing onto his shoulders in concern as Noctis winces.

"Noct!" he hugs him close as the poison takes effect. Closing his eyes as he feels the warmth leave Noctis. 

Noctis hugs him back after a few moments causing Prompto to pull back and look at his now blue skin. He sheds tears of happiness at that point, relieved how Noctis didn't suffer for too long.

"I think we're supposed to kiss now." he mutters, eyes widening as Prompto grabs his face and kisses him. Noctis closes his eyes and kisses back moments later.

They stay like that for a moment as the undead in the pews cheer before pulling apart.

"Astrals...You scared me." Prompto gently strokes his cheek. "I knew you'd come back but...Still."

"Sorry." Noctis whispers to him, offering him another kiss.

Prompto smiles and kisses back. 

"You're taking this pretty well." 

"I was just dying to be your husband. The wait was killing me." Noctis says, smiling when he makes Prompto snort.

"You're terrible." he laughs. "Besides the wait didn't kill you...The poison did."

Noctis wraps his arms around him. Pressing a quick kiss to his nose.

"Worth it though."

Prompto hums in agreement.

"I love you Prom." Noctis speaks up. "More than anything.

"I love you too. Just as much." Prompto replies, kissing his forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> The one time where I'll write Noct dying and it's technically not a bad thing or really angsty I guess. Dying but in a good way as I think a friend worded it  
> * * *
> 
> Also if you've not seen corpse bride for see it it's a dark ish stop motion film and it's great. I did change the ending though for this one  
> * * *
> 
> I did some shitposting with friends while I wrote this so here we go mostly it was imagining Noct being dumb or just like rushing the ceremony so he could be Prom's husband faster: (featuring gems from friends)
> 
> Priest: "You may now-"  
> Noct: *downs poison like a shot*
> 
> Or:
> 
> Priest: "We are gathered her-"  
> Noct: *chugging the poison*  
> Prom: *laughing* "It's not time for that yet."
> 
> Cue him dying in the middle of the vows and Prom's like told you  
> Noct's just that blink meme
> 
> N: "I didn't know it would be so quick???"  
> P: "It literally has to be."  
> P: "Noct it's poison."
> 
> Just drinks it, feels pain but somehow assumes he's still alive for some reason  
> N: "It didn't work. :("  
> P: "....I can't tell if you're joking or not."
> 
> Prom is like "You're literally blue and cold."  
> N: "I am???"  
> P: "....Your heart stopped and you don't need to breathe anymore...How did you not notice that???"
> 
> Also Noct making death jokes as he processes all this shit:
> 
> N: "I was just dying to be with you."  
> P: "Noct are you ok?"  
> N: "...I have one foot in the grave."  
> P: "...I'll take this as a no."  
> * * *  
> Also anyone who reads astrals I have block with it but I'm not bailing on it I promise :)


End file.
